Et Mori: The 153rd Hunger Games
by piston-the-writer
Summary: What's real? What's fake? When the Capitol has an uprising rebellion and more victor's are seeking justice, the districts are power-hungry. President Marilyn Blaise hopes to feed this thirst with a better Hunger Games yet... But will it distract the victor's and districts to see what the Capitol can force upon these tributes? Or will it lead to something worse...? PARTIAL SYOT OPEN


_~ Et Mors, Et Vita, Et Mori... ~_

* * *

\- Elora May, 54

District 11

Victor of the 117th Hunger Games -

* * *

Elora wanted to do nothing with the games right now.

After all, she'd just become a widow after a constant fight of breast cancer, which she survived miraculously. It'd thought to have been a miracle for her and her husband, but shortly after, he retracted an aggressive form of double-lung pneumonia, passing away a few days before the conclusion of the 152nd games. But since Elora wasn't some Capitol-lapdog, very few gave a shit, and she was invited and forced into the party for the crowning of the games.

And right now, she had to deal with another after-party and celebration for the crowning of the victor, which wasn't in her best interest either. Prodigy violinists and pianists played classic upbeat tunes, and a handful of victor's tried out karaoke, in which the instrumentalists changed their song matching whatever the victor or other attendant of the party chose to sing.

All of them in Elora's opinion were pretty awful, and though most got a standing applause and ovation by the crowd, Elora didn't fall for it or try and sing one tune, no matter what pressure she was put under to do so. Even President Blaise started singing, and Elora felt like she was going to throw up. The entire atmosphere and environment wasn't her type, and she wasn't taking it. They were trying to make her fall for it under the false impression the capitol was a magical and great place, especially with the new law forbidding victor's and escorts to travel cross-district and to the Capitol on a regular basis. Some even chose to reside there, but those were usually the lunatic career victors who thought that the Capitol needed to be admired and respected by all.

For most of the party, Elora hung out at the backside table, quietly drinking beverages and eating snacks, keeping to herself and other victor's that matched her personality type, if there were any. The only one Elora felt like that she knew was sincere was Macy, a District Ten victor of the 146th games, and even with Macy being a recent victor, she could already tell she despised the Capitol, and fit in with Elora.

A casual conversation between the two began to arise as the silence of them sitting at the same table grew awkward.

"Hi, I'm Macy..." the young victor drifted off with her southern accent, and taking Elora's surprise, she greeted her back.

"Hi Macy. I'm Elora May, nice to meet you." A glint of surprise went into Macy's eyes, before easing back to a casual admiring grin. "I think I've seen you before. A lot of people talk about how you won your games-"

"Yes, I know, the backstabbing alliance strategy. Some careers have even modeled me, but its not who I wanted to be. I was just molded into a monster in there, y'know?"

"Yeah, I can agree. My games were as brutal as ever. I had to eat ice-monster mutts at a point after killing them with a bow and arrow and kill a monster of a District Two tribute named Amores," Macy sighed, politely smiling.

"Oh! Yes, I know where I know you from! Macy Ellindger, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, why weren't you such a sweetheart in the arena. I didn't know how you managed!" Elora exclaimed, looking at her happily. "I went insane in my games; how did you manage to stay so level-headed?"

"I guess I'm just me," Macy shrugged. "I've never had a bad-temper."

"You sure didn't," Elora laughed. Macy laughed too, but it was more of an awkward laugh on her part. As Macy was going to reply, the conversation came to an abrupt halt as a man with a small body frame with make-up and a berserk fashion sense came up to them with a cheerful look on his face."

"Hello ladies! You are Elora May and Macy Ellindger, if I recall!" the young man beamed, and the second he opened his mouth, Elora could tell he was homosexual (which wasn't anything bad at all, it just came to Elora very quickly.) The two victor's nodded, with a curious glint in their eyes.

"I don't think you've sang karaoke yet! I've managed all of our victor's to do it! C'mon, show your talent!" Elora's face quickly transcribed from curious to annoyed. She wanted to tell him 'No, fuck off. I've only just gotten my mind off my husband because of this polite young victor, and now your ruining my moment of non-madness and peace' but instead she gave him a polite no.

"No? Why not? You'll be fine!" The young man exclaimed, grinning and nodding his head over at the karaoke machine.

"Please, I've experienced a tragedy in my life, I'm not in the mood..."

"You sure?"

"Yes, what do you mean? I'm not lying about my husband's death!"

"No, I mean about the karaoke. But its okay. Have a good day!" And with that, the man was off with a wave, going off to the next table of victor's and trying to persuade them. Elora took a chip and dipped it in the guacamole provided, audibly saying "yum" as she ate the food.

"Dang, that's good. You wanna try it?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Oh, okay."

There was a moment of silence with impeccably great violin music, before two victor's Elora recognized as Marun Kaideus and Vista Lafayette took the stage, and starting singing a Capitol classic song called "Hit The Road and Dance" which they were surprisingly good at. The music soon faded out, and there was an intermission of the violin music dying down and the avoxes and servants getting ready to do their duty of cleaning up the place after the party had concluded.

As Marun and Vista took off the stage, President Blaise walked back on, with her tight goldenrod gown and dazzling brown hair put up in a mid-length ponytail for the occasion. Flashing the audience a smile which got them cheering and screaming, she arranged the microphone to align perfectly with her voice as she began to give her 'thank you for coming speech' (which of course Elora wasn't interested in.)

Chapping her lips to make sure her voice was audible and clear, the president boldly looked upon the crowd of eighty-four victors and the other twenty-five or so other attendants, before looking down at her script one last time and delivering her words of thanks.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to thank you for coming for tonight's after-party and coming here for tonight's event, its very much appreciated in the eyes of me and my Head Gamemaker's eighteen man crew! We're here to commemorate the victory of Markus Lielle, our victor of the 152nd Hunger Games, and to celebrate his crowning of becoming District Six's eighth victor." Elora rolled her eyes, watching as the President made it seem like there was free-will involved in coming.

"We wish you a safe trip back, but before you leave, I just want to point out that this year, you won't expect what you'll be dealing with. You'll see what I mean soon once we begin the 153rd Hunger Games! And as the Latin's always used to say, 'Et Mors, Et Vita, Et Mori'!"

And with that, Elora left, leaving before the traffic got too bad so she could head to the airport and get home.

~.~

* * *

Hi everyone~! Yes, I know. I'm back! I'm here with a Partial that I really can't wait to start up. I'm updating my profile at the time of publishing, but it'll probably be all complete by the time you read this! I'm ready to pick up an unexpected project after my break from , with my new story 'Et Mori.' I have a bunch of thing's in store, you'll see hahaaha. I'm not going to discontinue this, I swear, I'm just so excited to get this up and running!

I have a bunch of subplots in store, an entire arena planned, my tributes set, but just to say now, you'll only be submitting to eight spots. Yes, only eight. I hope this can get competitive, and I can't wait guys. I really hope you do consider subbing, I'm really ready to get this partial train ready! :D

I also want to point out no guest submissions are allowed, sorry guests...

Thanks! Good luck.

Anyways, I really can't wait to get this started. I'm excited, and I'm not going to discontinue this, I'm feeling great about it.


End file.
